Seductive Logic
by Woodrow Graham Kenobi-Rimmer
Summary: Calypsa doesn't want to go back to Earth and is enjoying Vulcan, and Jaref. But will bizarre in-laws and odd circumstances prevent her from finding happiness? Calypsa's story after 'Here Come the Terran'. First chapter of 'Unspoken' now up as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Seductive Logic**

* * *

**Chapter One: Beauty and Trust**

Calypsa sat in the transport next to Jaref watching innumerable buildings whiz by. She let out a deep sigh; the Vulcan sunset she could see was twice as beautiful as any earth sunset she had ever witnessed. She felt quite content, not really very tired. She felt a tinge of sadness at the thought that her stay here was probably temporary and she would have to go back to her old life, if you could call it a life. She had never wanted to be a whore; it was very rare that she wanted anything at all. It almost frightened her that she found herself wishing she could stay. These Vulcans seemed less randy than most humanoids though, so the likelihood of her getting work as an escort was beginning to seem unlikely. She glanced over at Jaref; he seemed to be a very good pilot, this was the smoothest journey she'd ever had. He did not ogle her; he barely looked at her, in fact. She wondered though if these Vulcans were really as deadpan as they seemed; it could all be a big act. Perhaps if she could find a way to make herself useful, not even necessarily in a sexual way, she could convince him to let her stay.

"The sunsets here are much prettier than on earth." Cal hadn't actually meant to say it aloud but she had been thinking about it so intently that it just popped out.

Jaref decided that being agreeable was a wise course of action if he wished to win her favor. "I am glad you think so; the window in your room faces in a convenient direction to have an exemplary view of our planet's sun at dusk."

"Perfect." She said with a small smile, noticing that he seemed to be almost but not quite, smiling himself. You wouldn't even notice if you weren't paying attention.

Jaref was about to explain that for anything to be perfect was an impossibility but thought that might make him seem patronizing. He had read that Terran females find pompous men to be repugnant. He would wait to elucidate such things after she had been educated in the teachings of Surak. "The arrangement pleases you then?" He needed to know if she would want a different room.

"Yeah." She said softly, reaching for her brush to fix her bangs. "I don't want to be rude but, how much longer till we get to your place?"

"Approximately 12.56 earth minutes."

"You don't live in the city?"

"No, I live in my ancestral home; only those of low status within the family dwell in the city."

_Story of my life_, Calypsa thought. "That makes sense. You are highly respected, I take it?"

Jaref wasn't really sure what she meant but since he _was_ respected the logical answer was yes. "Yes, I have always shown deference to my elders and done what is expected of me. Additionally, my career path is highly logical and I have purged myself of emotions more effectively than most. There is no reason that I should not be highly esteemed within the family."

Calypsa didn't know what to say. She had always done what was expected of her but no one respected her for it. It was interesting to her that he managed to say that without appearing full of himself. He seemed almost humble, if that was possible.

At last they arrived outside the odd-looking structure that was apparently his house.

"I will carry your things to your room. You will follow me." Jaref was still unsure of Calypsa's level of intelligence and decided that he should speak to her as if she were a child.

Calypsa nodded her understanding as her door opened. When they reached the entrance they were greeted by a woman who was obviously some kind of servant, who quickly closed the door behind them. Calypsa followed Jaref up a winding stone stairway that led to numerous passageways. They stopped outside an archaic-looking red door and he pressed a button, reciting something in Vulcan into the console. The door opened and she followed him inside. Her room had a desk, a chair, a dresser and a vanity and her bed was positioned next to a window with lavender silky curtains. The window was open a dry breeze caused the curtains to lift attractively.

Jaref set her items next the bed carefully. "You can program the door opening mechanism to open at whatever code you chose to recite, using the console on your desk. Feel free to close the window if you wish. Dinner will be in one hour in the dining room. There is what you would call a bathroom through the door on your right. Is there anything you require?"

Calypsa had never had such an elegant room. "No thank you, but I have a question."

"What is your question?"

"Could I use the code for the door that you used? It sounded nice."

"If you so desire, however if you did so I would be aware of the code and could gain entrance to your sleeping quarters at any time if I so desired, compromising your privacy."

"I trust you." She said with a wink as she sat on her bed and began to gaze out the window.

Jaref was confused. It would not be difficult to change the code. Did she trust him to enter her bedchambers, or to not enter her bedchambers? "Am I to understand that you wish for me to be able to enter your room at any time?" Maybe gaining her favor would be even easier than he had expected.

Calypsa chuckled softly, which earned her a raised eyebrow. "Whatever makes you happy sugar."

Jaref did not understand her response and was surprised that she was already referring to him by 'pet names', as they were apparently called. "Your answer to my query does not make sense. Please explain your implication."

Calypsa was so glad to be away from the slums that nothing could upset her right now. She actually found Jaref's interrogative questions kind of cute at the moment. "You can come into my room whenever you like, it's your house."

"To do so would be inappropriate as we are not yet bonded."

Calypsa wasn't exactly sure what 'bonded' meant but didn't want to argue. "Okay." She said cheerfully, shrugging her shoulders. This new Vulcan air did her good. "Like I said, whatever you want is fine by me."

Jaref felt accomplished; her non-confrontational behavior suggested that she wanted to 'please' him and her willingness to allow him within her room might suggest that she wished to engage in some kind of sexual act with him, it was not uncommon for Terran to participate in sexual acts outside of wedlock.

"I see, before I leave I would like to mention that I find the fair hue of your hair aesthetically pleasing." With that, he walked out the door, shutting it behind him. He wasn't positive that was the appropriate way to deliver a compliment on a human woman's appearance but he could not see any way in which she would have found it offensive. Now he must go finish his typed evaluation of the calcium deposits in subject 6's blood stream before dinner so he would have sufficient time to teach Calypsa three-dimensional chess and fill her in on his plans for tomorrow.

Calypsa was about to say thank you, but he left too abruptly. She went to the vanity to touch up her makeup. So these Vulcans had strong sexual morals? That would be…different. Calypsa felt strange as she stared at her beaming face in the mirror; it had been so long since she had smiled genuinely. She felt happy, as opposed to numb, which was how she had felt for all 25 years of her life. Fair hue…she wouldn't dye it then, apparently exotic worked for this Jaref.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Games**

* * *

Calypsa sauntered down the stairs lazily, admiring the Vulcan's simple tastes. After a lifetime of glam and glitter, simple elegance was a relief. She had changed into a peach evening gown that was form fitting. It had a v-neck and left all of her back from her neck to just above her rear, exposed. It was a bit racy, she had to admit but, she wasn't really sure where she stood with this guy yet. She entered the rather impressive dining room noting that the table could probably seat at least 20 people. Jaref was waiting for her, his face set in an inscrutable mask; the table was already set for them at the far end. She found it amusing that there was so much space for two people.

"Your dress accents your complexion well." Jaref said blandly, trying out another compliment. He just hoped the source he'd found on Terran mating rituals had been trustworthy, how many different ways were there to say someone was aesthetically pleasing? Apparently a large number…

"Thank you, you look very attractive also." She was trying to seem flirtatious but it was true, he was a handsome guy, freaky eyebrows and all. She didn't want to throw anything too forward or complex out there, this guy was obviously quite sophisticated.

Jaref had not said that she looked very attractive but he had read that contradicting someone repeatedly was considered very 'annoying'. "You sit there, and I here. We will eat in silence as is customary."

Calypsa nodded; this was…odd. Dinner was usually when all the men she had been with wanted to talk her ear off about anything they could think of. It was usually when people tried to pretend they liked everybody they were with. It was slightly awkward but she busied herself with staring at various objects like the gothic chandeliers and thinking about whether her Returian rat was happy in his new home. He'd seemed healthy when she'd let him back into is large glass cage; his antennas turning every which way in curiosity. Datie was usually pretty cheerful though. She finished her meal that had contained things she was pretty sure were noodles but it was best not to think about it. Jaref was already finished and had begun to tap his fingers on the table. She looked at him expectantly, noticing for the first time that his eyes were not dark brown but an extremely dark blue, a much darker shade than hers. "I've decided you can call me Calypsa, for now."

Jaref had been thinking about where he should take Calypsa out tomorrow, since all the vulcan males with Terran females had been given the day off. He had no idea what she would find interesting, he would have to find out. "I see, than I shall refer to you by that name; however in the presence of others it is only appropriate that I call you Ms. Reynaldi. Have you ever played three-dimensional chess before?"

Calypsa smiled. The two things she was good at, sex and three-dimensional chess. Her grandfather had taught her to play when she was very young; he always went on about how smart she was. "I have, I'm actually pretty good. Why do you ask?"

Jaref stopped himself from raising his eyebrows. He had not expected that she had ever played it, much less that she was practiced. "Indeed? I am considered quite skilled at the game myself. Would you like to play? I must warn you that it is not likely that you will win."

Calypsa grinned at his arrogance; she had never been around someone so blunt before, it was entertaining. "I'm pretty confident I can…_take you_."

"Is that an affirmative?"

"It is."

Jaref took them into a room that appeared to be some kind of study and an hour later the game was over and Calypsa was laughing. Calypsa didn't want to offend him but couldn't help it, he was just sitting there staring at the chess pieces, he had been ever since she'd said 'checkmate'. It had been a close game to be sure and she had been worried for a while that she might lose but then figured out a loophole. She was proud of herself; she'd beat a vulcan geneticist at three-dimensional chess, surely she deserved a medal or something. "Are you going to stare at it all night?"

Jaref did not respond to the ludicrous question. He was still trying to figure out how she had defeated him. He had used perfectly logical reasoning. He went through each move in his mind trying to find his error. The only conclusion he could make was that she had a much more logical mind than he had anticipated. This would be a fortunate trait to pass on to their children. He wondered if compliments on one's mental prowess were as satisfying to a human as compliments on one's appearance. Judging by her gleeful expression he anticipated that she would appreciate such a comment. "Your logical reasoning is quite remarkable for someone of your species."

"Why, thank you. I must say I have never had so much difficulty winning a game before though."

"Of course not; you have never challenged a vulcan before."

Calypsa thought she saw a mischievous glint in his eye but she could have been mistaken. "That must be it."

"Why have you never attended college? I can easily ascertain that you have the mental capacity."

"I guess I never really got the opportunity." She hoped he would not ask about any other part of her past.

"That is unfortunate. Do you desire to further you education?"

"I don't think I will have a chance to now." She tried not to think about how her life could have been, things were what they were.

"My question was whether or not you desired to."

"Sometimes, I guess. I never even finished high school though."

"I could find a tutor to ascertain your skill and knowledge; then you would have the chance to pursue a higher education here on Vulcan. I believe your friend Gwen that you mentioned, will be attending university on Vulcan."

Calypsa was wary now. "What would you expect from me in return?"

Jaref thought it an odd question. "I would only expect you to perform in your studies to the best of your ability."

"There's no catch? Aren't we supposed to help you find a cure for the disease? That can't possibly take years."

"It actually has already taken years. There is no 'catch', as you put it. Would you like me to contact a tutor?" Jaref was attempting to evade the other subject she had brought up.

"I don't want to be a burden, are you sure there isn't something I could do to repay you?"

"You would not be a burden. I do not require compensation from you, except perhaps the occasional game of three-dimensional chess. I will contact a tutor tomorrow."

"I will be staying here with you the whole time?"

"That was the original plan however, if you do not wish to live with me, I am sure a different residence could be found for you." It would just make it more difficult to court her.

Calypsa was very confused. Something was really off. "Isn't college really expensive?"

"No, one only has to pass the entrance exam."

"Oh." This was so surreal. "Where is your bond mate?" She knew it was an out-of-the-blue but, it had been nagging at her since she arrived.

"She is currently off planet, our bond has been severed. She was however never truly my bond mate; we had yet to consummate the union."

_Well then…_ Calypsa was at a loss. "So how exactly will we be aiding your people?"

"I am unable to tell you that."

Of course you are, she thought. "Oh, well, I think I'll just stay here at your place. It is…peaceful."

Jaref studied her for a moment, it seemed difficult to anger her; he was grateful for this. "It will be convenient to have you here, as I have been intending to court you."

"When did you decide that you wanted to _court_ me?" She asked, leaning around the three-dimensional chess board, resting her chin in her hands.

"I began considering it before you arrived on Vulcan but, after meeting you I decided it was definitely the best course of action."

Calypsa wondered if he knew that the twinkle in his eyes was betraying his stony expression. "I'm going to pretend that was a compliment."

"In that case, I have given you no less than four compliments today. Is that a satisfactory amount?" He truly was curious; he didn't know what the expected number was.

She leaned closer, she liked this guy; he was dead-serious about everything. "Yes but, I think a physical display of admiration is in order." She thought she was beginning to understand how this guy's mind worked. She didn't really care about sex but, she was curious about how a Vulcan would respond to some encouragement.

Jaref thought he knew what she required; the first-date-goodnight-kiss. Terrans had so many unusual customs. He knew that kissing involved pressing one's lips against the other person's but, the few examples he had witnessed were much more intimate than that. He had a fairly good idea of what to do but he wasn't sure which 'type' of kiss she wanted. He definitely didn't want to kiss her across the table; that would be uncomfortable. "Very well, stand-up." He rose from his chair and walked over to where she was sitting.

This was gonna be good, she thought as she rose from her chair, facing him. He seemed to be staring at her lips, deep in thought. She decided to take the initiative. She wrapped her arms around his neck; she saw an eyebrow dart up but quickly return to its original position. "Now you're _supposed_ _to_ put you arms around my waist."

Jaref obliged her, placing his hands on small of her bare back. He was able to block all emotions but one from her; she was content. He was also able to read that she wanted him to kiss her. He attempted to do so, unsure of himself. He brushed he lips against hers gently at first finding it to not be an unpleasant sensation; he kissed her harder and felt her lips responding to his. He decided the sensation would be more pleasant for both of them if they were not standing; the height difference was irksome. He guided her gently to a light blue sofa-like object, never releasing her lips.

Calypsa wasn't sure what he was up to but he didn't seem like the rapist-type so she allowed herself to be dropped onto the couch as he crawled on top of her, his hands now pinned on either side of her. She ran her fingers through his stupid haircut, sliding her hands down his shoulders. She brushed her tongue against his inexperienced lips and he immediately parted them for her. Their tongues intertwined, she lifted her hands to his ears, massaging the tips gently.

Jaref understood at last why this was such a popular pastime but was aware that it was getting late and he should probably let Calypsa sleep soon. He released her mouth, pulling away and felt a faint pulse of disappointment from her. "I believe it is time you went to bed Calypsa." He whispered, removing her hands from his ears. "Humans require more sleep than Vulcans."

Calypsa stroked his neck fleetingly with two fingers and sat up. "I expect you are right." She said distantly, unable to stifle a small sigh. It hadn't exactly been arousing but it had been soothing. It surprised her; she usually didn't care for people touching her. This had been _her_ idea though and somehow that was different.

Jaref stood up, straightening his shirt; he knew his hair must be a mess now. "I trust you can find your quarters?"

"Yup. Sweet dreams, Jaref." And she meant it.

"A curious expression, sleep well Calypsa." He left her in the room and went to his quarters, the projection of her emotion had almost been a threat to his own restraint, and meditation would be necessary.


End file.
